You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Rini and Helios are dancing, but Rini is resentful. Songfic: "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" By Toby Keith


Sailor Moon Mini's

Presents

"You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This"

A/N: This song is "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith. I don't own the song or anime. Hope you like it! Lyrics from ..

_Italics: Song_

Normal: Story

~Rini's P.O,V~

_I've got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

Jerking up, and ring of the familiar voice caught my heart in a knot. I kind of expected he'd be here, but wasn't sure.

_There's a different feel about you night_

_It's got me thinking' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt light electricity_

He grinned. "I think this is one's a little overdue" He bowed, and I let him kiss my hand. "But princess will you dance with me?" Although my mind was raging and my emotions overwhelmed me with no's, I got up and led my heart away.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

'_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

"What are you doing Helios?" I spat through my teeth. He's a lovesick fool. "I'm just having a dance with my princess" He twirled me and my white dress swam around my body, and then coming back, kissing the floor. "Why'd you come back here?"

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

"I came here to see you" I slightly turned my head in resentment. I'm not falling for him again. "I don't want your crap. It's not needed." He picked up the pace a little. "Is that so?"

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

"Yes." He grinned again. We were the only ones on the dance floor, as Daddy stared us down. "All I want is a friendly dance, I would have when I was with you last time, but it's kind of hard to dance with four hooves and two wings."

He chuckled but I just gave him the death stare. "Not funny Helios."

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

"Lighten up my sweet child." He held me closer. "I'm not a child anymore Helios. You know that." I felt the room get hotter, and now, I'm not so sure if it's the room or me. "I know this, but your dreams say different, and so does your heart… and I'm not just talking about being a child."

_Everybody swears we'd make a perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

"No… you don't know me. It's just a dance, and then the night will become the past." I noticed we were slowing down a bit, as my heart signaled, and all I wanted to do was pull away. "The past? Is this what you're afraid of, my dear? Even the past can become the present, love."

_Girl you've never moved me quite _

_The way you moved me tonight_

"If that was so, they wouldn't have called it 'the past'?" I said, quite annoyed. "Love is never the past-" "It was not love! We were just young and didn't know anything." I sighed, knowing the song was ending soon. "Ah, but here's where your wrong. Love, is what had drawn me here tonight."

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

I let out a little gasp, but managed to keep my posture. "Helios, it just isn't a good idea. Why can't you leave it behind?" "It's not possible, I have come back for my princess."

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

'_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

All the floodgates of memories started to open and crash down, and I couldn't help but shed a tear as he twirled me once more, and brought me back to him.

_And we'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

He pressed his forehead up against mine. He slowly wiped my tear away,

Looking deeply into my eyes. Now just centimeters away from my lips.

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

No. I can't. I stopped and pull away, and walked towards the door, tears streaming down my face.

_When you kiss me like this _

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

But then someone grabbed my arm, stopped me, and pulled me back. "Love is now here" And kissed me. Slowly, I melted right into his arms of the present.

_Kiss me again._

Thank you for reading! Please R&R!


End file.
